When merchants are set up to receive payments over a payment network, merchants indicate a location zip code or location. However, some zip codes may be more favorable to a merchant than other zip codes for a variety of reasons, including tax rates and rates for accepting electronic payment devices like credit cards. Thus, sometime inaccurate zip codes or locations are used for merchants which may mean the merchants are gaining an advantage or that customers cannot be properly reviewed for fraudulent charges as zip codes for merchants and purchasers which should be close or similar may be artificially distant. In addition, card holders may be rejected on legitimate charges as the card holder zip code may not be sufficiently near the merchant zip code. Similarly, a merchant may receive an excessive amount of disputed claims related to zip code mismatches. It would be useful to have a way to verify or better determine a location or zip code for the merchant.